At her Service
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: Ten year old Ruby Rose wasn't so keen on being the servant to the rich, stuck up, and spoiled Weiss Schnee but as time goes on, her opinion of her drastically changes.
1. Sold

3rd person POV  
It was cold, unbearably cold a ten year old girl thought as she shivered and looked at her thin, sleeveless tan dress. She wished they could've given her clothing more suited for the winter or at least a blanket, but she knew that that was really wishful thinking. She had been standing for what felt like hours waiting for the arrival of her new master.

"_NO, PLEASE!" An eleven year old begged as her little sister was dragged out of the cell. "RUBY!" She cried as tears began to form and she reached out for her sister. "Quiet!" The man holding the younger one snapped as he pulled out a whip and lashed her. Yang yelped and cuffs where placed on Ruby before she was escorted away by the man. "RUBY!" She called one last time in vain, and all Ruby could do was look back at her sister knowing it may be the last time she ever saw her._

"Yang" Ruby whispered to herself sadly. She continued to sulk in silence until a white limo pulled up and the man nudged her. "This man will be your new master, I trust you'll behave." "Yes sir" Ruby said. A tall man stepped out of the vehicle, the first thing Ruby noticed about him was that his hair was a pale blond, much so that it almost seemed white. His eyes where an icy blue and he was skinny, unlike the short fat man Ruby envisioned. He was dressed in all white, save for his red tie and the light blue snowflake on the back of his suit coat. Next to him was a shorter man with a silver briefcase.

Ruby guessed it was money and was proven correct when the short man gave it to the man beside her. He opened the case and counted the money before giving Ruby a shove in their direction. "Pleasure doing business with you." The man said. "Come along" the shorter man said as he led them into the limo. The two sat in the back and Ruby couldn't help but stare at how fancy it looked. E seats where a white leather and the floor had some soft velvety texture. The short man sat beside her, but left one seat between them and the car pulled away. "Umm, sir?" Ruby asked, confused. "Why didn't the other man come inside the car?" She asked. For a split second she was worried she angered the man but instead he calmly replied, "Mr. Schnee has a meeting with the human traffickers." "Oh" Ruby said quietly. It was a long and quiet ride to wherever they where going but Ruby didn't want to break the silence, too many thoughts where on her mind. What would happen to her? What would happen to Yang? Would she ever see her dear sister again?

"We're here" the man said, dragging Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby looked out the window and her jaw dropped. The mansion-no castle was breath taking. The walls seemed to be made of Ice and glistened in the sunlight but didn't melt, the front gate was massive and had a snowflake in its center. Inside the drive way was surrounded by white leave less tress and white rose bushes leading to the massive silver doors of the castle. The limo parked in front of said doors and Ruby and the man stepped out before the car pulled away.

Inside the was a grand staircase that spilt off two ways with a picture hung in the center with four people in it. One of them was the man Ruby saw earlier in the white suit standing by what she assumed to be his wife. She was shorter and very pretty with snow white hair and blood red eyes that seemed warm and welcoming in spite of being a picture. Her hand rested on the shoulder of a young boy with white hair as well and possessed red eyes as well but lacked the kindness his mother's had. And finally there was a little girl with white hair that was straight until it reached the ends where it curled and pale blue eyes. In Ruby's opinion, she was really pretty and would probably grow up looking better than her mother.

"Come along, we are going to show you your quarters." The short man said, "and by the way, I'm Mr. Slink" Ruby nodded, "I'm Ruby" he led her to a secret stair behind the more impressive giant ones and her to a large hallway with only three rooms. All three where shut so Ruby had no idea what was is any of them, Mr. Slink led her to the smallest door which was white, just like most of the things in the castle. Ruby disliked it, it was too plain and desperately needed color but she wouldn't say it aloud. Mr. Slink opened the door to reveal a small room with white walls and yes, even white hardwood. There where no windows and the only source of light was a small lamp which was a faded blue, a clock, a small chest for clothes, and a mattress on the floor with two old blankets and one pillow.

"There's a restroom with cleaning materials and toiletries over there" he said as he pointed to the only other door in the room. "Hurry up and change into the clothes in the chest, I'll be back in five minutes." He ordered as he left the room. Ruby walked over to the chest and pulled it open, inside where three sets of clothing. They where the same thing, a black long sleeved dress with a white apron, and white stockings, but Ruby wasn't complaining, it was much better than what she was wearing. She quickly changed before Mr. Slink came back in, "Follow me, we shall discuss your duties." Ruby nodded and followed him. He took them back to the first floor and to the kitchen where others where working to prepare dinner, reminding Ruby she hadn't eaten all day.

"Every morning at six thirty you shall report here for breakfast, which closes at six fifty, no exceptions. Then at seven Ms. Weiss' breakfast shall be ready and you shall take it up to her. Her room is by your own, the room with the double doors. Always knock before entering, and if she doesn't respond on the third knock enter. If she is asleep of getting ready, leave the tray on her nightstand and leave. Report back there at seven thirty to collect the tray and bring it back here. You shall do the same for lunch and dinner if Ms. Schnee is up in her room." Mr. Slink said as he led them over to a large room by the kitchen. We eat in here, and incase you have forgotten about eating times, don't worry. For we remind you." He said and Ruby nodded.

He then took her for a tour of the castle (mostly just the first floor) and explained how she may need to assist others in certain tasks when she is available. He also explained certain places she could go for leisure if she had nothing to do. Now they where back upstairs, and thankfully it was thirty minutes till dinner. "And lastly you have an intercom in your room, this is where we announce meal times or if you are to be summoned by any of the Schnee family, but you'll pretty much only have to worry about Ms. Weiss, since you are her personal servant. Understood?" He asked. "Yes sir!" Ruby said and he left Ruby in her room to her own devices.

Ruby sat on the mattress and sighed, she missed Yang dearly and wasn't so sure how she felt about her new "home".

That's all for this chapter, and please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Voice in the night

Hello everyone :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ruby woke up and looked at the time, 6:20. "6:20!" She shouted as she stood up and ran around getting ready, she took a five minute shower and spent the other five rushing to make herself look decent before rushing downstairs (being sure to use the secret stairway) where breakfast had begun. It was scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice and all the other ten servants (The Schnee family didn't want to have a house full of people) Where eating. Ruby scarfed down her food, earning a few looks of disapproval but she didn't mind. She even meet a few of the servants, the one closest to her age was Velvet; she was sixteen.

Velvet had long brown hair and black eyes, she wore the same uniform as Ruby and was very shy but nice. She worked in the kitchen, "Here you go Ruby" she said as she handed Ruby a tray that had an omelet, hash browns, and orange juice. "Thanks Velvet" Ruby said merrily as she left. On her way up she couldn't help wonder what her new master would be like. She couldn't help but assume they'd be spoiled and probably look down on her. "Oh please let her be nice" Ruby said to herself over and over until she reached the double doors. Holding her breath, she knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and she was about to knock again when the door opened.

Weiss Schnee looked to be very close to her own age and had long white hair that was curly at the bottom, her skin was pale white and she could easily be mistaken for an albino until you see her pale blue eyes. "Um, good morning!" Ruby said. The girl blinked, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" She asked even though she knew the answer was yes. "Um yeah, Ruby Rose at your service!" She said, so far so good. She handed Weiss the tray and the white haired girl silently thanked her before retreating into the confines of her room. Ruby, unsure of what else to do went to her room.

Once it was seven thirty Ruby got up and with a bit more confidence went to Weiss' Rome to collect the tray. She knocked three times but Weiss hadn't answered, so doing as she was told yesterday, went in anyway. The food was for the most part completely gone but there was still some of the hash browns. Ruby picked up the now light tray and took it downstairs. Since Velvet wasn't around she just put it by the sink and was about to head back to her room when another servant asked her to help scrub floors. Ruby really didn't want to, but did anyway.

Ruby groaned as she sat down for lunch (chicken noodle soup), her arms hurt from all the scrubbing and they weren't even done! Thankfully, Weiss was eating with her family so Ruby wouldn't have to worry about dropping the tray due to her tired arms. However she did have to return to scrubbing the floors with Ms. Molly. They finally finished down stairs as well as the stairs when Velvet came over with two cups of water. "You two seemed like you needed it" she replied with a small smile. Ruby smiled before chugging the whole glass, "Phew! Thanks Velvet." She said. Molly drank her glass as well before thanking Velvet. "Well, time to get upstairs clean." Molly said and Ruby barely suppressed a groan.

After a slow and painful two hours with only one small break, Molly thanked Ruby for the help and decided to get someone else to help her finish up. Ruby gratefully went to her room where she plopped down on her bed and took a nap. When she woke up it was a little bit before she would have to head down and get dinner. "Well, I guess I could just walk around until it's time to eat." Ruby said to herself as she left her quarters and headed downstairs.

Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs and Ruby decided to help Velvet clear the table. "Thanks Ruby, but you really didn't have to." Velvet said. "It's okay, I didn't mind" Ruby said with a smile. Ruby then went upstairs and got ready for bed. She smiled as she plopped down on the mattress, "Maybe this place isn't so bad" Ruby thought. If only yang where-Ruby's smile faded, Yang wasn't here. Instead she was probably in a cell cold and hungry crying for her little sister who had been sold and going through who knows what. "Yang..." Ruby whispered as she began to get a little teary.

_Yang was sitting in her cell whimpering, her body was covered in fresh wounds from a whip and had a bloody nose. "It's okay Yang, don't cry" Ruby said as she moved to hug her sister but was pushed away. "No...you're not Ruby." She said coldly. "But I am!" Ruby said. Yang shook her head, "No, she's gone and I'll never see her again." Yang said. "Yang-" "GET OUT!" Yang shrieked, "YOU AREN'T RUBY! YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL!" She raised her fist._

Ruby woke up with a gasp and looked around. It was only a dream, but it upset her far more than it should. "Yang..." Ruby mumbled as she looked at the time, 9:50. Ruby sighed as she laid back down and tried to get some sleep. Key word tried. Ruby checked the clock yet again, 11:16 and still nothing, not even a yawn. She got out of bed and began to walk around when she heard some thing, it was faint but due to the silence it was audible to Ruby. "I hope their aren't any ghosts." She mumbled as she opened her door. The sound was coming from the third room, where the door was halfway open. Ruby silently walked over to where she could get a better view.

_"Mirror...tell me something..._" It was Weiss playing the piano, "_Tell me who's_ _the loneliest of all.._." Ruby listened quietly, enchanted by the music. Weiss had a beautiful singing voice and wasn't that bad with the piano. Ruby's thoughts where interrupted when the music suddenly stopped. "No no no, it isn't good enough." Weiss said with a frown. Ruby then had to sneeze, she cursed her luck and jumped a mile high when the door in front of her was almost slammed open. "WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU DOING?! WHY WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING!?" Weiss demanded. "I..uhh.." Ruby bit her lip as the older girl slammed the door shut. "If I EVER catch you eavesdropping again you'll regret it!" She said as she stormed over to her room. "Ohh, nice job Ruby!" Ruby scolded herself as she went back to her room. She definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

Ruby woke up at six ten thanks to her alarm clock. Ruby groaned in annoyance that it was time to get up. She hopped into the shower and did what she needed to do before heading down for breakfast. It was oatmeal and milk, Ruby had only one bowl since she was still a little tired and didn't feel like eating that much. However, plenty of the servants where awfully chipper. "What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Oh Ruby, Mr. Heinz is going to perform! He is very talented with the violin." Velvet said. "Um is he Ms. Weiss' father?" Ruby asked. Velvet shook her head, "No, it's her older brother. You've seen him, in the family photo! And we get to see his performance." Ruby personally didn't think she'd like classical music, but being the optimistic person she was, she decided it wouldn't be that bad. "Cool, um is Weiss playing too?" Ruby asked.

Velvet blinked, she'd forgotten about the other Schnee. "Why of course! She'll be accompanying her brother for one or two songs." "Okay, well it was nice chatting to you but I have to go deliver Weiss' food." Ruby said. "That reminds me! You won't need to, she's eating with her family today, but you'll have to go help clean the theater, Mr. Slink showed it to you on the first day. Mrs. Molly is about to go there, won't you join her?" Velvet asked. Ruby nodded and took off. "Hi Mrs. Molly!" She said with a smile. Molly smiled and waved, "So are you excited about the concert?" She asked. "I guess so." Ruby said, "and you?" "Definitely,Mr. Heinz is such a talented young man." Molly said as they walked into the theater. It had ten rows in each column, which there where three of. And on the white stage stood Heinz with his violin and Weiss a few feet away sitting on her piano bench.

Both where clad in white, and seemed to fade into the background slightly, but Molly assured her it wouldn't be a problem since they'd have the stage light on and just the stage light, so it wouldn't be a problem. Molly, Ruby, and two others cleaned theater until lunch time while Heinz and Weiss practiced. Ruby couldn't help but notice how many compliments Heinz received compared to Weiss. Although the compliments where definitely deserved, she felt it was unfair. Weiss played well too, but to the tutor it didn't seem to matter. Ruby shrugged it off and returned to dusting.

That night Ruby found it hard to get any sleep, it was twelve twenty and she could hear Weiss practicing the piano. Poor girl, her fingers must be killing her, Ruby thought as she listened. Ruby had no idea how long she listened to Weiss practice before she blacked out. When she woke up it was about three and the piano had stopped playing. "Maybe Weiss went to sleep?" Ruby thought aloud. She could've left it at that but decided to check it out. She peered into the room to find Weiss fast asleep on the piano bench. She looked really peaceful but should be in bed since it was freezing.

Ruby couldn't just leave her there, so there she was, dragging the heiress to her room by the piano bench and wincing when it squeaked. They had only made it to the door when Weiss began to stir. "Hmm...? What?" She asked, still half asleep. "Oh! Um, you fell asleep Ms. Weiss." Ruby said with alarm. Weiss didn't snap at her like Ruby thought she would, instead she simply stood up (well more like leaned on Ruby) and they went to her room. Weiss tucked herself into bed, "good night Ms. Weiss" Ruby said. "Good night" Weiss said softly. Ruby then left to move the bench back before deciding it was time for her to go to bed as well.

That's it for this chapter! I hope you all like it!


	3. Concert

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was organized chaos to say the least. All the servants and members of the Schnee family where running around making sure everything was perfect for the concert. "Mrs. Pepper! Have Heinz and Weiss' instruments been cleaned?" Mrs. Schnee asked. Her hair was out up in a bun and she wore a sleeveless white dress that was a pale blue at the edges and white gloves that went past her elbows. "Yes Mrs. Schnee" replied the head maid. "Excellent!" She replied before going to attend to other, more important matters.

Weiss sat in her room looking in the mirror, her hair was up in a tight ponytail that was somewhat uncomfortable. She was wearing a white dress with two thin straps instead of sleeves, light blue stockings that where almost see through, and white dress shoes that where shiny but uncomfortable. Weiss sighed knowing she'd have blisters tomorrow because of this. "But it'll be worth it if I do well." Weiss mumbled as she stood up and began her journey downstairs.

She went to the theater using the door that led to back stage where she found her mother fussing over her older brother Heinz, making sure his outfit was in order. Her wore a white tux with a blue tie that had the family symbol on it and shiny dress shoes which Weiss guessed where uncomfortable like hers. Heinz looked over at her and Weiss nodded as to say hello. Her mother then turned around and redirected her attention to Weiss. "Weiss, there you are!" Her mother said, "Now listen carefully, you shall remain backstage until your brother finished his second song. Once it's over you shall go directly to your piano and you and Heinz will continue to play. Once that is done both of you shall bow-well, in your case curtsy and you shall leave the stage and come sit next to me for the rest of the concert. Am I understood?" "Yes mother." Weiss said. "Excellent, the guest will be arriving now so I'm off to meet them. Good bye and good luck!" She said to them both.  
Heinz sighed, "Let's just get this over with." Weiss nodded in agreement.

Ruby sat in the very back, all the lights where off and it was kind of hard to see until the curtain opened, revealing Heinz standing there playing his violin. Yet another song ended and everyone clapped once again until Weiss came onto the stage. She sat on the piano bench with an emotionless expression similar to her brother's and waited until Heinz began to play. Moments later into the song she accompanied him and before Ruby knew it the song was over. People clapped and although most of them didn't know it Weiss felt more relieved; her extra practice at night was paying off. Now it was time for the final song Weiss would be playing, but it was by far the most difficult.

Heinz began to play and Weiss felt her confidence begin to fade but her lifeless expression remained. Weiss began to play, so far so good but Weiss absolutely hated faster paced music. She made it past the halfway point and felt her body relax slightly when she froze. She hit the wrong key and she knew her mother knew it. "Don't stop don't stop" she thought to herself as she kept playing but couldn't help feel disappointed in herself. The song ended and everyone clapped, Weiss curtsied before leaving the stage but didn't join her mother.

"Oh excellent job Heinz!" Mrs. Schnee said as she gave him a bouquet of white roses. "Thank you mother" he said as she hugged him, "please excuse me" Mrs. Schnee pulled back and nodded, "Sure dear." Before leaving to go mingle with guests. Meanwhile the heir went upstairs; not to bed but his sister's room. "Weiss, its me" he said as he gently opened the door; a single white rise in his hand. Weiss was sitting on her bed staring at the moon, "I messed up." She whispered. "So what? I did too on my first concert." Heinz said. Weiss shook her head, "this was my third, and I tried so hard" Heinz patted her on the head, "Don't worry about it! It's not like you need to be perfect." Heinz handed her the rose before leaving, unable to hear Weiss say, "but that's what they want me to be."

Dinner was fabulous, Ruby even got dessert! It was roast beef with mashed potatoes (which where a pain to peel) and left over vanilla ice-cream. "Man am I stuffed!" Ruby said with a smile. "Um, Ruby, can you please deliver this? Weiss never showed up to dinner." Velvet said as she held out a tray. "Sure!" Ruby nodded and took the tray before heading upstairs. When Ruby got to Weiss' room she knocked to receive a stern "go away". "But Ms. You have to eat something!" Ruby said. "Ruby just go away!" Weiss ordered. "...okay then, but just so you know I'll be leaving the tray." Ruby said as she set it down and left.

Weiss opened the door to make sure Ruby was gone and sure enough, she was. Weiss looked at the try, the food was still warm but the ice-cream was slightly melted (although if she left it out overnight it wouldn't have melted completely since the castle was always kept cold). Weiss left the food out there and tried to get some sleep. After a few minutes the eleven year old gave up since her stomach growled. Weiss sighed and went to go get the tray. The food wasn't as warm but not bad Weiss thought as she ate and placed the tray back outside. She was about to go back to bed when she remembered she had to now re-brush her teeth. Weiss groaned as she got up because she had just gotten comfortable.

Ruby was pleased to see the food from the tray she'd left last night was gone (save some of the ice-cream) as she made her way down to breakfast and made sure to take the tray down. Today they had oatmeal for breakfast and toast. "Ruby, will you please help me and a few others finish up the dishes from last night?" Velvet asked before vanishing into the kitchen. Ruby got up after releasing a groan and followed her.

Weiss got up and got ready before reluctantly going downstairs where she assumed her parents and brother would be waiting; they usually had breakfast together to discuss the concert and possibly when the next one might be. Weiss expected to get a minor scolding from her mother or lfather, but if she had to get one hoped it was from her mother. Her father was a bit more harsh and it irritated Weiss that it wasn't even about the music but being perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect, the one thing Weiss tried hard to be but couldn't manage it. She refrained from gritting her teeth since her mother said it would wear them down and lord knows her mother was overly obsessive over appearance.

Weiss let out a sigh before making sure her posture was decent before stepping into the dining room, where only her brother was. "Where's mother and father?" She asked. "Father has left on a business trip and as for mother I haven't a clue." Heinz replied casually. Weiss nodded and sat down by him. Breakfast was oatmeal and hard boiled eggs, the former Weiss wasn't too excited about but ate it regardless.

It was lunch time and neither of the young Schnee's saw either of their parents but lacked concern, there had been time when they hadn't seen their parents in nearly a week and had no idea where they went until they returned. Weiss, not wanting to read or practice simply wondered the castle, oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh where is she!" Mrs. Pepper said with a scowl. "Ruby! Velvet! Go check upstairs!" The head maid ordered. Both girls did so quickly but before they split up, Ruby couldn't help but ask, "Velvet? Why is finding Weiss so urgent?" Velvet tensed, "it's Mrs. Schnee, she's ill." Ruby frowned, that wasn't good. "Poor Weiss, once she finds out-" Ruby trailed off as Velvet began to walk towards Weiss' room. "Well, I guess I'll go the other way then..." She said before leaving.

Weiss was found in the garden and taken to the hospital with her brother Heinz immediately. Mrs. Schnee had Malaria, most likely from the business trip she took almost a month ago since the disease doesn't take affect until a while later. Mrs. Schnee was in a hospital room on what very well may be her deathbed. "Mother!" Both said as they went over to the unhealthy albino. "Hello children..." She replied tiredly.

The Schnee children had been at the hospital till nearly lunch time when Heinz excused himself to the restroom. "Weiss..." Mrs. Schnee said. Weiss looked at her mother, "Have you two been practicing? I know its not what I should be worrying about but I can't help but want you both to succeed, and practice makes perfect." Weiss' jaw dropped, and there was a moment of silence before Weiss stood up, "Mother, you're sick, and your concerned about practice?!" "Weiss, watch your tone." Her mother said, annoyed. "No! You are sick and are fusing over nothing!" Weiss snapped. "Weiss, your musical careers are NOT nothing. Can't you see I just want to help you?" Her mother said. Weiss huffed and began to walk to the door, "I'm leaving, get well soon."

That's it for this chapter! Will Weiss' mother survive?


	4. The call

Hello everyone :D Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

The ride home was quiet, and the two siblings where in for an unpleasant surprise. An older woman with wrinkled dark skin and beady brown eyes. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun and her dress was black, unlike ,out of the things in the castle."I am your knew tutor, Mrs. Burns, and as instruction of your sick mother I will be helping you improve four hours a day, everyday." She said. Heinz bit back a groan, "Um, excuse me but doesn't four hours everyday seem a but much?" Weiss asked. "Why of course not! If you really wanted to be a better musician and impress your mother you'd practice for at least five." Mrs. Burns said. "Now let us begin. I shall assess your current skills right now starting with you Heinz."

Heinz nodded and opened his music book, "Page 56." Mrs. Burns ordered. Heinz did as told but paused, "Is there a problem?" Mrs. Burns asked as she lifted an eyebrow. "I've never played this song before." He said. "Well I'm sure it won't be a problem since you are such an excellent musician." She said almost sarcastically, making Weiss frown. Heinz got out his instrument and took a deep breath before beginning to play; he hadn't even gotten halfway before he was stopped. "That note was incorrect, not to mention you where playing to slow. The song should be more upbeat!" Mrs. Burns said, "Now for you, Weiss. Page 45"

Weiss nodded as she sat down on the piano bench and looked at the notes. Just as with Heinz, Weiss had never played it before and doubted she'd do as fair as her brother but would try regardless. Weiss had made it to the third line before she was stopped, "Weiss you are playing too slow, I know you haven't been playing as long as Heinz but you should have gotten closer to where he was. It seems we have a lot of work cut out for us." Mrs. Burns said before releasing a sigh. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

"Wrong yet again." Mrs. Burns said for what must've been the hundredth time. Weiss huffed and was startled when a meter stick hit her piano hard enough to make a loud noise. "Attitude won't be tolerated form either of you." Mrs. Burns said, "Now resume playing, I won't have us waste time!" Weiss sighed, this was going to take a while to get used to.

When practice was over both Schnee's fingers where screaming, or at least they would be if they had mouths. During the whole four hours not a single break was taken nor complement/encouragement given to either. Weiss was livid at her mother and the tutor (but mostly the tutor) as she went to her room trying to contain her anger. Meanwhile an oblivious and happy Ruby was mopping the floor and not paying any attention to her surroundings when bam! The two collided and landed on the floor, Ruby knocking over the bucket of water. "Ugh..." Ruby said as she looked at who she collided with.

"Ms. Weiss?! Sorry!" She said as she stood up and offered her a hand. Weiss refused and got up on her own, "Can't you watch where you're going you dope!?" "I-" "Now you've made an even bigger mess!" Weiss said before storming off. Ruby sighed, "Man she has a short fuse."

Just after dinner, which was chicken and green beans (Weiss hated green beans, but what child doesn't?) the phone rang. Seeing as no one was around to hear it except Ruby, she answered it. "Schnee household, Ruby speaking." It was the hospital, Mrs. Schnee's condition had taken a turn for the worse and surgery was being performed as an attempt to save her, but her chances weren't good. "Okay, I'll make sure they get the message" ruby said before hanging up. "Oh poor Weiss and Heinz..." Ruby thought. But how was she going to tell them? "I'll tell Mrs. Pepper." Ruby said to herself before going to see the maid. "Oh this is bad news..." Mrs. Pepper said. "So what do we do? Should we tell them?" Ruby asked. "Good luck with that" Mrs. Pepper said. "What do you mean? I don't have to tell them, do I?" Ruby said with concern. Mrs. Pepper didn't answer, fir she'd already snuck away. "Oh man" Ruby groaned.

Ruby originally planned to tell the Schnee siblings after lunch (the hospital had called Mr. Schnee separately) but that didn't go as planned. Ruby was eating lunch (a ham sandwich) when Mrs. Pepper came over, "oh Ruby? Did you tell them yet?" She asked. "No, I'm going to after lunch though." She said. "After? Oh no they'll be gone by then! You'll have to tell them now." Mrs. Pepper said as she dragged the girl out of her seat and sent her off. "Best of luck!" She called.

Ruby sighed, "she could've at least told me where to look". After about a few minutes of looking she spotted them, leaving. "Oh nonononono! Wait!" Ruby called as the limo's door closed. Ruby ran even faster only to fall flat on her face as the limo drove away. "Oh man!" She said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"So Ruby, did you find them?" Mrs. Pepper asked. Ruby hung her head, "no, I saw them drive away." "Well it's not your fault, I should've had both of us tell them yesterday. But it's not the end of the world, eh?" She said offering a smile to Ruby.

"Excuse me, we are here to see Mrs. Schnee, our mother." Heinz said to the receptionist, "but she wasn't in her hospital room." "Oh Mrs. Schnee? She had a room transfer after the surgery." The secretary said. "Surgery?" Weiss asked. "Yes, now she's been moved to room 203." The lady said before directing her attention elsewhere. Weiss and Heinz made their way up the next two floors to where their mother's new room was, and went inside.

Mrs. Schnee wasn't looking to good and was attached to various life support machines and monitors. Heinz once again wordlessly placed some white Lilly's on his mother's nightstand before taking a seat by his sister. "Do you think mother is going to make it?" Weiss asked. "Of course she will." Heinz said with a small smile to try and cheer up his sister, but he was lying because for some unexplainable reason, he just knew it. The two stayed for nearly an hour before it was time to go. "C'mon Weiss, we can't be late for practice." Heinz said. "I suppose you're right." She said before reluctantly leaving the room.

Practice was horrible as Weiss expected and through out e four hours there wasn't a single break, save when they where being scolded. Weiss fingers weren't happy and she was expected the practice a new song tonight for tomorrow for homework. Not to mention after this month was up her other tutor Mr. Lee would be returning to educate her for academics. Weiss sighed, "I'm going to be buried alive in homework once this month is over." She plopped down on her bed and as soon as she was comfy there was a knock on the door. "Hold on" she said somewhat annoyed. She pulled the door open to see Ruby with dinner.

Weiss took the tray and set it down, "thank you" she mumbled, but Ruby didn't leave yet. "So um, Ms. Weiss are you okay? You don't seem well, not like you're sick or anything though! It's just you seem upset about your mother's condition getting worse and-" "wait," Weiss said, "how did you know about that? I know that Heinz nor myself have talked about it." "Well um there was a phone call yesterday" ruby said. "What?! You knew and didn't tell anyone!? How dare you! I have a right to know about my mother's health!" Weiss barked. "I-I know but-" ruby was cut off. "Argh! Just, just get out!" Weiss growled. The red head didn't waist time dilly-dallying and got out of there quickly leaving Weiss to cool down. "Things can't get any worse" she grumbled, but she was wrong.

That's it for this chapter! Please tell me what you think :)


	5. Black Necklace

Hello everyone! Just so you know, this chapter is going to be shorter than the other ones (which are short anyway but whatever).

Weiss woke up in a not so great mood ; last night's discovery still fresh in her mind. "Stupid Ruby..." She grumbled as she got out of bed and got ready. Afterwards she went downstairs to eat breakfast which was oatmeal, delightful. Weiss picked at her food as she waited to see if her brother was coming downstairs or eating breakfast in his room, it was the latter so Weiss ate alone. She had only eaten about half before deciding she had enough and left. After that she went outside to the garden only to run into Mrs. Burns, after the dreadful ten minute chat involving Weiss' posture and practice she went back inside to read. Although Weiss was indeed a bibliophile, there wasn't much for her in there. The majority if the books were on economics and finance with the occasional classic or poetry book. The library used to have a few fantasy books Weiss would read when she was young but her father had gotten rid of them last year, claiming she was too old for such things. After about twenty minutes of searching through the vast library Weiss had given up and went to her room.

"Sorry Ms. Weiss but you can't be in your room just yet, Ruby and Velvet haven't finished cleaning it." Mrs. Molly, who was scrubbing the floor said. "Thank you for the heads up." Weiss said with a sigh. She spent the rest of the time wondering the castle, a pastime she had been doing practically ever since she could walk. Weiss knew the castle like the back of her hand and navigated through it with ease before winding back by her room. Ruby and Velvet had already cleared out so Weiss went in and plopped on her bed. She was bored out of her mind and had twenty minutes before she would visit her mother and return home to her dreadful music lessons that Heinz would no longer be apart of since his tutor had already returned.

After about fifteen minutes Weiss eagerly got up and went downstairs, Heinz wasn't there yet but she knew he'd be there within a few minutes. Two minutes later he arrived with more white Lilly's for their mother. The two stood there in a comfortable silence until the driver pulled up in the limo. Heinz opened the door for his sister, "thanks" Weiss mumbled before going inside. He then sat down by her and the driver took off toward the hospital where Mrs. Schnee was staying.

When they got there Weiss couldn't help but feel something was wrong, "Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Hienz said noticing his sister's discomfort. Weiss offered him a small smile before they went into the elevator, got out on the sixth floor, and found themselves in front of their mother's room. Weiss opened the door and both walked in. Mrs. Schnee was asleep and not looking as sick, her white hair was spread out on her pillow and the covers where tucked up to her shoulders. "Wait, where is mother's necklace?" Weiss thought aloud as soon as she spotted that it was missing. "I'm not sure, maybe she had them take it off?" Heinz said, Weiss shook her head. Her mother never took off that necklace, it was her most prized possession.

A nurse then walked in, causing Weiss to jump. "Oh hello, you must be Mrs. Schnee's children. She requested I give Weiss something before her surgery, incase things went wrong, which as you can see..." She trailed off realizing that neither of them knew. "Oh I'm so sorry you, you see Mrs. Schnee's condition got even worse and we had to do another surgery but..." The nurse sighed. "She wanted you to have this." She said as she handed Weiss the black necklace. "Thank you." Weiss managed to whisper before her brother pulled her into a hug. Mrs. Natalia Schnee, her mother was in a coma.

That's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Anniversary

Hello everyone and Happy holidays (a bit late I know).

A/N: It has been 1 year since Mrs. Schnee fell into a coma.

It had been a year since Ruby was bought and began to work for the Schnee family, during that time she got settled in nicely and was a friend with most of the other servants. Ruby was healthy, happy, and found that being a servant wasn't so bad. The Schnee's treated them well and the even bought a new servant closer to her age. Her name was Jade and she had the closest bond with Ruby out of all of them. Jade had long black hair and green eyes, she was a little taller (as well as older) than Ruby and reminded her greatly of her sister Yang with her loud personality. In fact, they were so alike it almost hurt, but Ruby didn't dwell on that long for she had already accepted the fact her sister was long gone.

"Ruby, earth to Ruby!" Jade called as her friend snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?" Ruby said as she blinked, Jade grinned and poked her on the nose, "How's Alice?" "Alice?" Ruby asked. Jade nodded, "Alice, ya know since you were in LaLa Land." "Oh" Ruby said. "Say, what time is it?" Jade asked. "I'd say almost lunchtime." Ruby said looking at a nearby clock. "Great, I'm starving! Why don't we head over to get some grub?" Jade said. "Sure" Ruby said and was dragged by Jade immediately after.

"Is everything ready?" Mrs. Pepper asked. "The cakes ready." Velvet said as she placed a good sized cake on the table. It was vanilla with white frosting and red frosting flowers with a large one in the center that was also frosting. "Oh Ruby will love it! But where is she?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Jade was supposed to bring her." Mrs. Molly said. No sooner had the words left her mouth a noise was heard from outside, "H-Hey! Slow down!" Ruby cried as she was dragged. "No way, we're almost there! Besides we are late!" Jade cried. "Late? For what?" Ruby asked. The doors burst open and Jade came to a halt, Ruby nearly bumping into her as she did as well. "SURPRISE!" A group of voices shouted, startling Ruby.

"Well? Do you like it?" Jade asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Wow, you guys did this for me?" Ruby said with a smile. "Of course! Besides the fact we do it for everyone, you deserve it for all your hard work. Happy one year anniversary Ruby." Mrs. Pepper said. "Now lets eat some cake!" Mrs. Smith said as she clapped her hands together. And while the servants of the Schnee family were having a fun time with cake and friends, a certain Schnee wasn't having as much fun.

Weiss looked in the mirror or more specifically her mother's necklace. For one year she'd been in a coma but Weiss refused to give up hope unlike her brother and father (even if they wouldn't admit it to anyone). "It's just like Snow White, she'll wake up eventually..." Weiss thought to herself as she held the white Lilly's in her hand a little tighter. "Father and Hienz must be waiting for me by now, I should go." She mumbled to herself, "Too bad mother doesn't have a Prince Charming."

As she predicted her family was waiting for her inside the limo. Her father said nothing as she sat down and the driver took off but instead focused on the news paper which he rarely read anymore, all his time was invested in the company now but Weiss was used to him not paying her any attention. The ride was long and dull and Weiss tried best to entertain herself by looking out the window but found it wasn't really working. She sighed and got comfortable seeing as it was going to be a long ride.

When they got there her father had a business call so they had to go on up without him. "The business is more important than my mother, your wife?" She thought as they walked into the hospital and her father disappeared from her sight. Once Weiss and her brother got into the elevator Hienz broke the silence, "You seem unhappy." "He cares more about the company than his wife." Weiss grumbled, not needed to specify who he was. "He does care, its just father has a hard time showing it." Heinz said, "Well he sure is a convincing actor." Weiss growled as she stepped out of the elevator. Heinz sighed and followed.

The room was quiet save for the sound of life support machines and breathing from the Schnee's and the room had several bouquets (either Lilly's or roses, but mostly the former) from past visits that were beginning to wilt. Weiss, for the first time since she got there, took her eyes off her mother and directed them towards her brother. Ever since Heinz had turned fifteen father had begun to make sure his heir was more prepared to take over with extra lessons and putting more pressure on him to be perfect; you could see it was wearing the boy down. He was more withdrawn and quiet, he never smiled anymore and his eyes had lost the sparkle they once had. Weiss had lost her mother and now she was losing her brother as well, she had no one and it hurt more than she'd ever show. After all, to whom would she confide in? Certainly not her father or brother, and the servants would simply scoff at the troubles of Ms. Schnee saying how well off she was or how they had problems of their own that held more importance.

"I'm back" her father said upon entering the room, snapping Weiss out of her trance. "So what was the business call about?" Hienz asked. Mr. Schnee looked at Weiss, "I shall tell you later Hienz." Weiss frowned once her father looked away, he didn't want to share the news in front of her whatever it may be. "Whatever, like I care about the stupid company." Weiss thought as she returned her gaze to her mother. She hadn't accompanied Hienz nor had a concert of her own since her mother fell into the coma, father even got rid of the music tutor. It was kind of funny Weiss thought, oh how she would of been so glad for this if it had happened without her mother getting sick, but now it just meant more free time to reflect on how lonely and unhappy she was. Another few minutes passed before her father received yet another call, it was shorter but seemed to upset him more. "We are leaving." He ordered as he left the room, "lets go" Hienz said and left right after. Weiss stood up as well and sighed, "Good bye mother, I hope you wake up soon." She then walked out to the elevator where her family was waiting.

"Today was an awesome day! I wouldn't mind doing it over." Ruby said as she walked with Jade back to her room. "Yeah, save folding the sheets." Jade replied. Ruby heard the faint clack of footsteps before Ms. Schnee barged right past them without uttering a simple excuse me and going to her room. "Sheesh! Rude much?" Jade said with a huff, "She should learn some manners." "Maybe she just had a rough day." Ruby suggested, after all Weiss didn't seem to pleased. "Whatever, if I did that she'd give me hell for it!" Jade said, "Well she can have a temper," Ruby said from past experience, "but everyone gets mad so its natural, right?" "Yes but have you EVER seen her smile? She has it made being the daughter of such wealthy parents! I bet she's just grouchy since she didn't get the toy she wanted or something." Jade said. "I don't think that's it." Ruby said. Although her encounters with Weiss were short she didn't come across as someone who played with toys, she was far too serious. "Maybe she is just stuck up? I mean aren't all rich people? So it's practically in her blood." Jade said. "Maybe, but then again we don't really know her." Ruby said. "Meh, whatever. All I know is she should say excuse me when she bumps into people." Jade said. Ruby nodded and opened her bedroom door, "See you at dinner." Jade nodded, "See you."

That's it for this chapter, please tell me what you think and thanks again for reading!


	7. Calm before the storm

The Hess' owned several acres of land and were about a days journey away from the White Castle where the Schnee's resided. Like the Schnee's they were rich, not as rich but still made a good amount with their handmade gun business. As mentioned earlier, they owned several acres of land which had a very different atmosphere than that of White Castle. A rather nice sized house stood around the center of the property that was country styled with its large porch that went all around the house that had some rocking chairs near the door. An acre was dedicated to Mrs. Hess' garden that was divided into two sections: edible or non-edible, the former helping them save on their grocery bill. The latter was filled with various flowers and even a few trees and the boarder of this acre was surrounded by wild flowers of all colors. Further down the property there was a creek with beavers and a thick forest beginning on the other side. The rest of the land was relatively plain save for Mr. Hess' antique car garage and gun making workshop. And just as the land was different, so were the people.

Mr. Hess was an old man with blue eyes, brownish grey hair and a mustache, he was only seen in flannel shirts and jeans unless he had business matters to attend to, were he'd then dawn on a suit with ties of nearly any color. He had a passion for hunting and gun making but wasn't much of a people person, not that many people noticed due to his manners. Mrs. Hess was older as well but had fewer wrinkles and slightly lighter brownish grey hair and brown eyes. She was very kind and loving but preferred the company of older people unless the children were well behaved. She loved gardening and spent most of her time doing that but before she discovered this talent had loved the piano, which she still had due to playing it from time to time. She always wore clothes with a more plain design (unless it was flowers or something of the sort) and didn't bother getting expensive ones since she was working in the dirt. One certainly wouldn't think that these folk were related to the Schnee's but they were Mrs. Schnee's parents. And Weiss was currently paying them a visit.

Her father was taking Hienz on a trip to a Schnee quarry, a trip Weiss wasn't allowed on and since they would be gone for at least a week they decided she'd be needing supervision other than the maids she could easily boss around. The plan was for her to leave with them since her grandparents lived not to far away from the quarry and once they reached the Hess household she'd be dropped off. The two would then continue their journey to the quarry where they'd remain for at least a week. Then Hienz and her father would return to pick her up and drag her back to the dull White Castle. At least Weiss would enjoy her time there.

Weiss' routine was fairly simple: anywhere from seven to eight she would wake up and get ready before either sitting on the porch outside or swinging on an old swing attached to a tree near Mrs. Hess' garden. Sometimes Mrs. Hess would be there but more often then not she was inside making a quick breakfast, typically cereal. Breakfast was served at eight thirty so Weiss would leave about ten minutes beforehand to get back inside and wash up before heaving breakfast with her grandparents. After she would go to her room and read a few books from the bookshelf for thirty minutes to an hour before spending an hour outside doing whatever came to mind. After that she'd alternate between reading, drawing, or hanging out with her grandparents until lunch, which more often than not was simple as well, not that Weiss minded. After lunch Weiss would spend some time with her grandfather either outside or indoors talking or watching TV until Mrs. Hess would come in an hour and a half later to shower and then make dinner. Weiss would then either help out her grandmother, go outside, draw, or play a song on the piano. The last she did rarely. Once dinner was ready they'd all sit down for a nice meal and spend at least the next hour together before giving themselves some alone time before bed. Weiss usually spent this time reading or lost in thought while combing her long silky hair. Weiss did this for about eight days, and today was the ninth and final day.

Weiss' father had called and told them he'd be over shortly after lunch to pick up Weiss before they headed back home. Weiss personally dreaded going back home since she didn't have much to do there but found this place didn't have too much for her to do (although the company was preferred). Then again, what had Weiss been doing for the last year? Looking back it seemed the majority of her time was directed to her studies and she had recently begun learning how to draw. Weiss needed to find more hobbies, she decided as she combed her long white hair. She hadn't cut it in a while and began to wonder what she'd look like with short hair. "I think I would look weird seeing as I've always had long hair." Weiss thought aloud. And it was true, the only time she had ever had her hair above her shoulders was when she was a baby and once when she was five. Cutting it would save her time on brushing it but it wasn't like she needed extra time anyway she'd just leave it as it is. Once it got annoyingly long, well, she'd just wait till she got to that point.

Weiss decided she'd spent enough time fussing over her hair and decided to go outside. She'd miss the large garden the creek she could hear faintly as she grew closer to her destination: the swing.  
Weiss spent a lot of time here when she was outside because it was a nice and quiet place to get out of the sun. She sat on the swing and began to rock back and forth, getting higher and higher with each swing until she heard an unpleasant groan from the branch holding her. She then decided to let the swing slow itself down before it broke. Slowly the swing began to slow down and the number of creeks from the tree decreased until stopping altogether. Weiss looked over at the somewhat distant road leading to the house to see a limo. It was time to leave, Weiss hoped of the swing and cast one last look at the garden before leaving to go meet her father and brother.

Weiss arrived at the house to see her father talking to her grandparents. "There you are Weiss, say goodbye to your grandparents." Her father said. She nodded and wished them goodbye and began to walk over to the car. She walked slowly but made sure not to look as if she were stalling. No paying attention to where she was going, Weiss found herself steeping on something. Scowling, she looked down to see a dead blue jay whose feather's were stained red with blood. Weiss gently nudged it off the path with her foot thinking nothing of it and kept walking, this time taking care to watch for anything lying around.

That was the last time Weiss ever went to the Hess' house but she would be seeing them sooner than later.

I haven't updated in a little while, and won't be updating as frequently due to school. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	8. Storm

Man it's been a while, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A white limo drove down a path that went through a dense forest filled with tall redwoods and thousands of wild flowers. A fawnus with black hair down to her waist (and matching ears) followed the limo, jumping from tree to tree, her magenta eyes scanning the vehicle while she decided when it would be best to strike. Her pale hand briefly traced over her golden locket, the only piece of jewelry she ever owned and she sprung into action. She pulled out a grenade, removed the pin and gave it a good throw. It hit the car and exploded with a bang, nearly flipping over in the process and she then went down to do her job.

Weiss Schnee, one of the riders in said vehicle, never saw it coming. One moment she was admiring the forest scenery and the next it felt as if she were on a roller coaster, only far more terrifying. The car landed upside down, not helping the dizzy girl. "Weiss!" She heard Hienz call, "undo your seatbelt." He said as he crawled over to her, a trail of blood flowing down his face. Weiss did as she was told and hit the roof of the limo with a thud. She groaned as she sat up knowing that she'd have a good number of bruises later. "Are you alright?" He asked. Weiss nodded knowing now was not the time to complain. She looked around for her dad to find him unconscious and still in his seat. Hienz went over and released him before beginning to drag him out of the car with Weiss behind him. Hienz crawled out of the car only to see two feet in front of him, his eyes slowly trailed up a pair of legs to see a fawnus with a sword raised abound her head.

"I apologize, I dislike having to kill children." She said in a monotone voice. Hienz ducked inside the car just before the sword hit the ground where he was. "Get out of the car!" He yelled as Weiss began to crawl to the other side. Weiss pulled the door open and got out quickly, her brother right behind her when the fawnus appeared in front of them. She frowned and charged toward them, Hienz was only just able to push his sister out of the way before the blade embedded itself in his arm. He released a howl of pain and sunk to his knees. Weiss could only watch in horror as the blade was yanked out, earning another cry and held high in the air. The fawnus brought her sword down.

Time seemed to slow down, if not completely stop for Weiss. Watching his lifeless body sink to the floor was horrible and she felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks and drop from her pale chin. The fawnus turned, her hand and sword covered in blood but the worse part of it all was her eyes. The magenta orbs held no emotion-no regret or malice, nothing. She slowly walked over to Weiss and as she did with her brother, she held her sword high in the air. 'This is it' Weiss thought as she looked into the fawnus' emotionless eyes. At least she would see her brother soon. Weiss closed her eyes and waited for the blow. The fawnus began to bring her sword down which was accompanied by the sound of a gunshot.

Mr. Schnee had woken up to see a fawnus looming over his daughter, instead of panicking, he had calmly reached for his gun. The fawnus lifted her sword, he aimed, she brought it down, and he had fired. This saved Weiss Schnee's life, but she did not escape unharmed. The bullet didn't stop the sword from coming down, but had made the fawnus unintentionally move it slightly. The sword slid down, cutting Weiss' eyelid in the process, earning a scream from the young girl.

Weiss clutched her eye which was in extreme pain. Blood flowed from the wound at a rapid pace, and the fawnus fell dead beside her. Weiss looked over with her good eye to see her father check for her brother's pulse. There wasn't one, Weiss knew but still hoped her father would find one. Of course he did not. This was the second person Weiss lost, the last person who ever cared about her. Weiss Schnee felt all alone. She removed the hand from her face to see it was covered in blood, her pale complexion making it stand out even more. Weiss looked up to see her father had walked over to her, he got on his knees and stared at her before doing something he'd never done before.

Mr. Schnee, for the first time in his life, hugged his daughter. Weiss remained limp in his arms and he pulled back before whispering "I'm sorry." Her world then went black, but for a moment, her father looked like he cared about her.

That's it for this chapter! Poor Weiss though D: Please tell me what you think!


End file.
